


绿叶菜里有什么

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 但丁不爱吃绿叶菜，维吉尔觉得不行，而最终受害者是阎魔刀。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	绿叶菜里有什么

“你知道吗，叛逆。”  
“叫我魔剑但丁。”  
“啧啧啧。叛逆你知道吗，但丁不爱吃绿叶菜。”  
“这算什么新闻？他从小就不爱吃，你又不是不知道。维吉尔当年可是最大帮凶，悄悄替但丁吃了好多西兰花和胡萝卜。”  
“胡萝卜不是绿叶菜啊。”  
“这是重点吗？阎魔刀，你‘从对话中分离出最不重要的成分’的功力又精进了，恭喜。”  
“少来，别嘲讽我，叛逆。总而言之，问题就在于他们现在已经长大了——天啊，我终于不用被拖在地上满场跑了，你还记不记得，那样屁股特别痛。”  
“说重点。说真的，斯巴达那老家伙应该把你传给但丁，这样他特别穷的时候你们还可以讲脱口秀挣钱。”  
“谢谢？是在夸我没错吧？总之重点在于维吉尔已经不再当但丁的帮凶了，他现在站在伊娃那一边。”  
“催但丁吃绿叶菜？”  
“催但丁吃绿叶菜，没错！天啊，叛逆，你真应该看看维吉尔前两天那个充满决心的眼神，太可怕了，我觉得又会是一场血雨腥风——因为吃绿叶菜问题而在餐厅大变真魔人之类的。哦哦哦，太可怕了。”  
“为什么你听起来还挺期待？修缮餐厅很昂贵的，而且我觉得他们不会为了这个打起来。你是不是要考虑捅捅自己，把灵体思维里诡异的部分切掉？”  
“叛逆，你自从断了一次之后，比以前刻薄多了。但丁会伤心的。”  
“阎魔刀，维吉尔如果知道你这么老不正经，他大概会当场切腹自尽。”  
“切腹自尽，切开之后发现肚子里都是绿叶菜？”  
“？”  
“不好笑吗？开个玩笑而已。”  
“无聊，还很冷，你讲笑话的样子倒是和维吉尔殊途同归。说起来，阎魔刀，关于绿叶菜，我刚刚想到一个很重要的关于你的问题。”  
“是什么？”  
“据我所知，但丁这儿没有菜刀。他从来不做饭。”  
“噢。那太好了，维吉尔做饭特别好吃。”  
“我不是这个意思。我是说，没有菜刀，你就是我们这儿唯一的刀具。”  
“嗯。嗯？”  
“然后，在维吉尔想办法让但丁吃绿叶菜之前，他得用刀切开这些菜。也就是说，他很可能用你来切菜。”  
“……”  
“好好享受你的田园生活。别的魔兵器会羡慕你的。”  
“……这有辱我的尊严！”  
“你还有这种东西？”  
“啊啊啊啊不行啊叛逆！我不能做那个！”  
“只是切个菜而已。以前但丁还用我又是砍柴又是烤肉又是拨火，完了洗也不洗立刻开始砍恶魔，我说什么了吗？”  
“不是这个问题！绿叶菜里有小虫啊啊啊啊你知道我有洁癖……”  
“我一直以为自从被斯巴达家的小子们拖过泥地那时候起，你的洁癖就被治好了。旧疾复发啊，阎魔刀。”  
“呕呕呕我觉得不行……”  
“加油阎魔刀。牺牲小我，成全大我。为但丁想想，他确实吃太多垃圾食品了，多吃绿叶菜对他身体有好处。”  
“如果我当年知道现在要被用来切可能有虫的菜，我肯定不会和斯巴达那老混蛋签契约！”  
“兵生不如意事十之八九，看开点。你这样我都要开始同情你了。”  
“后悔，无尽的后悔。我现在再变成尼禄小朋友的手还来得及吗？”  
“你忘了？他的手长好了，医学奇迹。”  
“啊。”  
“啊。我们的大魔王回来了。我看看，那一袋红的应该是草莓，那个是意大利面吗？哦，我看见了，一袋子绿叶菜。果然，他不会放弃的。阎魔刀？”  
“我闭上眼，什么也看不到。我不想离开我靠着的沙发。救救我，叛逆。”  
“噢，但丁也回来了，提着一瓶酒。他们中午去尼禄家做客了？哇哦。”  
“怎么了？”  
“他们在接吻。”  
“我看看。哦噢，真甜蜜。”  
“天啊。他们是什么小情侣吗？光天化日之下。”  
“只是亲一下而已，别这么古板，叛逆。维吉尔手上拿的那张纸是什么？”  
“好像是姬莉叶给的菜谱。他走过来了，阎魔刀。”  
“哦不。不不不不不……”  
“祝你好运。那菜谱上的菜看上去还挺好吃的。”

……

“阎魔刀？你为什么站在厨房门口？”  
“灵体不能离本体太远。”  
“我知道，我是说，几条小虫可以逼得你灵体出窍？”  
“不是，维吉尔买的菜里没有虫，但我怕长针眼。刀会长针眼吗？”  
“前面那话是谁说的？让我想想，‘别这么古板，叛逆’？”  
“那接吻毕竟和现在这个不一样。”  
“他们进厨房不是做饭去的吗？”  
“一开始是这样。后来但丁发现维吉尔做的菜里只有绿叶菜，他就愤怒了，他说绿叶菜里有绿色外星人。”  
“但丁不这么讲话。”  
“这个也不好笑吗？总之是类似的话，说绿叶菜提供的热量不够，而且披萨上面的芝麻菜也算绿叶菜。”  
“然后呢？”  
“嗯，然后大魔王就说了，但丁现在每天摄入的热量太多，不利于保持健康和身材。”  
“我有一种不好的预感。”  
“我也有。但丁说保持身材他有更好的方法，接着两个人对视了一会，就在流理台旁边亲成一团。我感觉接下来的画面不适合只有几百岁的魔兵器观赏，就开始准备出来了。”  
“只有几百岁。”  
“就是年轻。和你说，我刚刚出来的时候他俩还在里边，一边亲一边还约法三章，什么'运动要和饮食结合'啦，'吃过高热量食品就要多做几次'啦，还有……”  
“停下，调情的话不用复述给我听，谢谢。”  
“哦。其实还是挺甜蜜的，我感觉切好的绿叶菜里都在冒粉红泡泡。”  
“如果他们继续在厨房瞎搞，那这些冒泡泡的菜就都不能吃了，你还得再切一批新的，阎魔刀。”  
“我相信维吉尔挑绿叶菜的眼光！他可以，我可以，没问题。”  
“噫，他们出来了。”  
“噫，天哪，伤风败俗。”  
“寡廉鲜耻。”  
“不堪入目。”  
“非礼勿视，非礼勿视。”  
“非礼勿……啊，叛逆，他们上楼了。”  
“太好了，我要去洗洗眼。”  
“我现在有点怀念他们打架玩泥巴的时光了，那时候至少不用一直捂眼睛。”  
“不过现在这样也不错。”  
“对，现在这样也不错。我们终于可以不用当彼此的磨刀石了。”  
“开玩笑，每次都是你当我的磨刀石，阎魔刀。”  
“寸步不让，你真无趣，叛逆。”

FIN.


End file.
